RedNeck Love: Take 2
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Second part to RedNeck Love. Kat finds herself along with the rest of the group stopped along side the road as they search for Sophia. Problems arise once again for Merle, Kat & Daryl. Merle pulls away only thinking of himself & does something that Kat & Daryl tried to talk him out of. What's the bad thing Merle does? Can Daryl and Kat move past this? Is their relationship doomed?


We were stopped on the road as everyone took off to either search through the cars or get gas from them. Dale and Glenn stood working on Dale's RV. Andrea had hid herself inside. I kept an eye on Merle and it seemed like he was doing the same thing. I kissed Daryl ready to go rummage through other people's stuff. Before this I would've felt bad for doing it but not anymore it was just the way things were.

"Be careful and don't go too far away." Daryl's warning rung through my ears. I loved the fact he was trying to be more caring then he used to be when it came to me. But I wasn't his kid sister he had to watch out for. I was his girlfriend that he worried about.

"Yes father." I smirked. He gave me a dirty look. I giggled walking off. I looked through a car. I didn't pay attention to what kind of car or anything that was personal as that would make me think twice about it.

"I see you're with the pansy." I turned to look at Merle.

"What's it to you?" Ultimately it was up to me. Merle knew I wouldn't pick him over Daryl.

"I thought we had something special?" He let the back of his knuckles graze over my cheek.

"No we didn't Merle. I thought we did but the night you showed up drunk trying to force sex on me I knew you didn't wanna be with me. You just wanted the quick and easy lay." He said nothing pulling me down and under one of the cars. I looked at him ready to chew him a new ass. I didn't know what he was thinking. He placed a finger over my mouth making me even more pissed at him and he signaled for me to be quiet. He pointed out to the road. I looked to the side seeing walkers walking by. I moved closer to Merle trying to remain calm. He was only keeping me safe. No harm there. With knowing that much I quickly relaxed the best I could. We remained silent for a few minutes after the last one past. Once it was safe I crawled out dusting myself off. I watched as Merle walked off. I chased after him grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry Merle. Just because I didn't pick you doesn't mean I don't need you."

"Save it Kat. Go do what you're supposed to." I sighed shaking my head walking off. I was so busy with Merle I didn't notice anything else had happened. I walked up standing by Daryl. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Where's Merle?" He looked in the direction I just came from, letting a kiss linger in my hair. It was cute that he was trying to be so subtle about it.

"Over there somewhere. He's fine. What's going on over here?" I saw a frantic Carol and a distraught Lori. I didn't see Rick or Sophia anywhere.

"Two walkers chased after Sophia, Rick went after her." I smiled sadly at Carol pulling away from Daryl. I never was one easy with something like this. I went back to rummaging through stuff. Sophia really wasn't anything to me but it was still the same. She didn't ask for this none of us did. Just because she wasn't family didn't mean anything. I spent enough time with her she was close enough to family. I still had a heart, she was only a child.

"You doing ok Kat?" I looked up to see Shane standing there. He was the last person I wanted to see. I put a fake smile on.

"Peachy fucking keen. Need something?" I never did like Shane. He was ok until Rick showed up then it was like something snapped. I didn't wanna be around him when he lost it completely.

"You don't need to have that attitude with me. I'm not one of you rednecks." He said it like he was better than us. Who the fuck did he think he was?

"I'll have an attitude with whoever the hell I want. And yea you're right you're not one of us and you could never hang. So beat it." I snarled. Daryl was quick to come over. He always had my back and most people would find it annoying I found it sweet and caring as that's the most you can get from him at times. With him having my back meant everything to me.

"What's going on?" He looked between us sensing the tension between us. He got right up in Shane's face. "I suggest you leave." Shane turned walking off. "He didn't hurt you did he? I'll kill the son of a bitch if he did." I grabbed his arm not letting him go off and hurt someone over nothing.

"No he didn't. If he did try, he'd have been bloody." I looked to see Rick was emerging from the woods. "Let me know what happens."

"You should come with." I shook my head.

"I can't. I don't wanna seem insensitive or anything. But I'll hang back." I cared what happened; I just couldn't be there to hear the news.

"Stay close." I nodded walking off. I found Merle leaning against a truck. I looked out over the sea of cars.

"I'm gonna leave Kitty Kat. I'm not needed here, not anymore." He held no emotion in his voice.

"That's not true Merle. I need you. Daryl needs you." I turned to look at him. He shook his head. Looking out over the cars.

"You have Daryl and Daryl has you. I don't really fit into that, now do I?"

"Of course you do Merle. I need a real friend around here. We'll always be the 3 Musketeers."

"It's the 3 hicks Kitty Kat. I know you'll both be fine."

"I can't let you go Merle. You gotta stay. I'll be worried sick about you out there alone."

"I'm a big boy princess. I can handle myself."

"It's neither the smartest nor the safest thing to do. It's not right either."

"The world isn't about right or wrong anymore. We do what we have to do to survive. The sooner you realize that the better off you'll be."

"Kat." I looked up to see Daryl in a hurry. "I gotta go help Rick find Sophia." I kissed him.

"Be careful." He shot me a look and took off.

"That girls dead by now if they haven't found her." There was Merle with his wisdom of truth he knew nothing about.

"You don't know that Merle." I paid him no attention walking back to the others. Dale was starting to fuss over the cut on T-dog's arm. Andrea was nowhere in sight. Lori was off looking through stuff with Carl. I didn't see Shane in sight. I figured he went with Rick and Daryl. I saw Carol standing by the guard rail. Merle's words about Sophia being dead rang through my mind. But I still had a heart and believed that she was still alive. For the time being anyways. We gathered what we could up as night started to set in. I was at the railing the second I noticed Rick and Daryl. I was starting to fear the worst seeing blood on them both. I was relieved that it was just a walker they had dissected and only found a woodchuck skull in it. We set up camp on the road. Merle was still distancing himself from us. Daryl went over to talk to him or well try to talk to him anyways.

"That no good, dirty mother fucking ass son of bitch." And their talk didn't go so well. "Dale I'll take first shift tonight." He climbed up top the RV. I would give him some time to cool off and then go after him. I looked around seeing that they were waiting for an explanation. It wasn't something they needed not when Carol was still on edge with Sophia being in the woods. I got up going after Daryl. He needed time but I wasn't going to sit around with all eyes on me. Daryl was just gonna have to move past whatever it was that happened with Merle.

"You shouldn't be up here. Don't need you to fall. I can't be blamed for more shit then I already am."

"Oh shut the hell up. If I fall it's on me. Now what's going on?" I was one that never took his little attitude and demands serious like most.

"Merle the fucker blames me for him not having you. And get this he wants to ditch us. It's like we don't matter to him." I knew it was rough on him even if he didn't show emotion. I closed the gap between us holding on to him.

"It's not your fault for any of it. It's just Merle being well Merle. We can't make him stay. I've tried to reason with him myself about it. But like he told me he's a big boy. He doesn't need us holding his hands along the way. If he's miserable let him go. We all will find each other again if he does."

"Not in this world. Not anymore. He leaves he's a goner." I wanted to say something, anything but I had nothing. "You should get some rest." I nodded kissing him. I climbed down making myself comfortable as much as I could in the truck. I was excepting Merle to be gone when the sun rose. I woke up in Daryl's embrace. "Son of a bitch is still here. Fucker's more talk than anything."

"Just forget about him. Keep your mind on Sophia." We slipped outta the truck stretching.

"You coming with?" I walked around to where he was. He was getting his crossbow ready on his back.

"No you're a good tracker and if too many people are out there, there is a good possibility you'll lose the tracks. I'm sure you'll have enough people out there helping you."

"You're more than welcome to come out there and help us search for her." I glanced over at Merle. Daryl looked to see where I was looking. "Maybe you can talk to him."

"I'll try. Watch out well you're out there."

"Being my girlfriend doesn't make you my damn mother." I sighed knowing I struck a chord with him.

"I wasn't trying to be your mother. Just a worried girlfriend. There's a difference. But fuck it I won't worry about you. Make sure they know if you get bit, I wanna put the arrow through your damn head." I snarled walking off.

"Kat. Just fuck." He yelled. I walked up to where Merle was.

"Wouldn't put out for him?" He smirked looking at me. I let a growl pass through my lips.

"Fuck off Merle. Not everything is about sex with people." He held a smirk going back to what he was doing. "We're like sitting ducks here."

"What did you expect princess?"

"Oh shut it old man. I thought you were taking off. What made you stay?"

"No reason. When did I need a god damn reason to do anything around here?"

"Look Merle you leave it's on you. Everyone can use a friend. And well I can use you." It was the truth. It wasn't often I was open with Merle, but I did confide in him at times. It wasn't something either one of us was use to but we coped with it.

"You don't need me you got my baby brother."

"He's not you." My damn emotions were getting the best of me. I didn't want to see Merle leave. I knew a lot of them did. Not many people got on with Merle or Daryl for that matter. But I wasn't fine with watching Merle walk away from the only safety we knew existed out there.

"Man up. You sound like a whining little bitch." I let a small chuckle out looking over at him.

"What the hell do you think I am? I can't just turn my damn emotions off like you."

"Well you should try it sometime. It makes it easier to live in this world of ours." I didn't believe that. Having emotions didn't make this world any better or any worse. I wasn't going to act like I was dying. The world around me may be dying but I was still very well alive and I would live like it until I was either turned or killed. My life wasn't over because someone says it is. I'm going to keep fighting for my freedom no matter what.

"I'm going to do me Merle. You do you and I'll do me."

"I've been doing me and it's not as fun without someone else there to do it for you." I sucked my teeth. I should've knew Merle would've turned that into something sexual. I shook my head.

"Ya know what Merle. Do whatever you want. I really don't care anymore. It was good to know ya. Run away like the little pansy ass bitch you are. We're all better off without you." I got up from my spot and walked off.

"I don't need y'all either." He yelled after me.

"Yea, yea, yea. It's all talk till you actually do it Merle." I called back to him walking to where Dale and T-Dog stood. "What's going on over here?" I asked walking up to them.

"Just trying to work on the RV." Dale replied quite calm. I nodded taking a look at it.

"Need any help?" I asked looking from the engine of the RV to Dale.

"Nah I got it." I looked at him curiously.

"There's nothing to fix is there?" He slowly shook his head. "I didn't think so."

"How'd ya know?" It was T-Dog's turn to ask the questions.

"Just a lucky guess really. I know enough about certain things. I won't tell a soul. It's a good thing to do." I looked around trying to figure out what I could do. We've went through all the cars close enough to us. We didn't wanna go too far away just in case. I looked to the woods seeing a bunch of commotion. It was revealed that Carl had been shot and he was at a farm house with Rick and Shane and Lori was on her way there. Glenn took T-Dog there so he could get some help for his arm. Daryl had dug through Merle's bike handing over some things to help T-Dog out, but it wasn't enough. Daryl wasn't leaving which made me stay as well. Everyone was on edge as night fell upon us. I couldn't really sit still. Daryl took off for a walk but his walk ended up to be where Merle was at. I stayed back but we all could hear them yelling. The yelling had died down for a while now but Daryl still wasn't back with us. I took off to where Merle and Daryl were at. Daryl went to storm past me but I grabbed his arm. There was enough light from the moon to see that he had blood on his face. "You two can never really get along can you?"

"Not anymore." He snapped. I sighed. I really wanted to say that if Merle left Daryl would be sad and upset, maybe even hurt over it but I was starting to think he really didn't care and he would be better off without Merle being around. It was already clear that Merle didn't want any more to do with the group now that Rick took charge. I watched as Daryl took off. I sighed being stuck between brothers. It always was the worst. I headed back to the others. I looked around for Daryl.

"Where'd Daryl run off too?" I asked Dale.

"He hasn't been back here since he went to talk to Merle." I sighed walking onto the RV sitting at the table. I strummed my nails on the table.

"Would you stop that?" Andrea snapped. I huffed glaring at her letting my nails hit the table louder and harder.

"You gonna make me?" I snapped. She came over to where I was with about two steps grabbing my hand. "I'd suggest you let my hand go." I looked from her face to our hands and back up at her.

"Or what?" She challenged me. I can't say the two of us got on like friends. We tolerated each other but that was it. I stayed away from her and she stayed away from me. Bitch was lucky she had my right hand. I packed a meaner punch with my right than my left. But it was all the same. I balled my fist up punching her square in the face hearing bone break and blood gush. She dropped my hand tackling me to the floor sending a few punches my way. I rolled us over punching her.

"For fucks sake." I heard Daryl yell as his arms went around me pulling me off. "What's going on here?" I quickly explained it all to Daryl. He shook his head not too happy with it. I wasn't going to stand for someone grabbing my hand thinking they owned me. "Let's try to clean you up." I followed behind Daryl. He had a strong hold on my hand. He used some rag from a car close by and some water from the truck Shane had found. "It might hurt, but I don't wanna hear shit from you. You're tough and you did it yourself so you can man the fuck up." Yep one minute you get the sweet and loving Daryl and the next you get the rough and tough one. Daryl was being as gentle as he could be getting the blood off my face. I was sure most of it was Andrea's. The only time it hurt was when he got by my left eye. I couldn't help but wince. "Stupid bitch." Was the mumble that was coming from Daryl's mouth. I let it slide for now. No sense in making him anymore pissed. He used his flashlight to make sure all the blood was gone. "You're gonna have a nice little shiner for a few days." I've had worse. There was this one time I was following behind Merle a little to close and he turned around his elbow connecting to my eye. Had a damn black eye for about 2 weeks. We came up with this whole story about me and Merle getting ambushed but no one believed it so we had to tell the truth. I was the only one feeling stupid and humiliated about it all. Then there was the time I was rough housing with Daryl and he broke my nose. He felt so bad about that for months.

"I'm your stupid bitch, remember that." I turned to walk off only for him to spin me around.

"I wasn't calling you a stupid bitch. Andrea knows to leave you alone. The only thing stupid about you is being with me."

"Daryl I'm not stupid for that. You can't help what the heart wants. I know you Daryl. You don't need to be anyone special just yourself. I loved you before this, I'll love you after this." He was quick to press his lips against mine. I smiled pulling him closer. It wasn't often he let this side show through so I took advantage when he did. "We better get back." He took my hand and we walked back to the RV. I sat down at the table, Daryl sitting by me. I curled up to him as he took up a conversation with Carol about Sophia. Daryl had moved slightly causing me to groan waking up.

"I didn't mean to wake you." I shook my head kissing his cheek.

"Its fine, I can't sleep all the time. What's the game plan for today?" I got up trying to stretch my back out. Daryl didn't know any more than I did. We walked outside walking up to the others. I looked around for Merle but I didn't see him. His bike was still here, but I couldn't see him. "Did Merle actually leave in the night?" I asked softly to Daryl. He too started to look around.

"Son of a bitch actually did it." He acted like he wasn't hurt about Merle up and leaving but I could tell he was. Who wouldn't be upset if their older brother who was meant to have your back and watch out for you up and abandon you when you needed them the most? "I don't need him. I've been fine without him before, I'll manage this time around." I went to hug him to give him some comfort but he wanted no part of it. He moved away from me. I felt for him I did. I was pissed that Merle would just up and take off like that without saying a word to any of us. I thought I knew the fucker better than that. I guess I was wrong. I was so wrapped up in Merle being a selfish prick I hadn't noticed that they had left a sign for Sophia just in case she showed up here with supplies left on the hood of the car. I watched as Daryl dug through the truck putting our stuff in Dale's RV. "You should ride with Dale."

"Like hell I will. Nothing against you Dale." He nodded in understanding to what was going on. "I'm going to ride with you. He didn't only hurt you with the way he left. He was my friend. He was like the brother I never had Daryl. Him leaving like that affects me just as much as it does you."

"He wasn't your brother. He wasn't blood to you."

"That doesn't mean shit now a days Daryl. He hurt and betrayed me just as much as you. Blood means shit and you know it."

"Guys let's just go. It does us no good to stand around and argue over this shit." I growled over at Andrea. It wasn't her business nor was it up to her to tell us what I could argue with my man about. But I did see her point it did no good to stand around and argue over something we had no control over. We tried to make Merle stay and that wasn't enough. We couldn't cuff him yet again.

"Get on Kat." I climbed onto the back of Merle's bike holding onto Daryl. It was a nice little ride. I was able to clear my mind and stop worrying about Merle and just feel the cool wind cool me off from the heat and sun. I always did enjoy riding on the back of the motorcycle with either Daryl or Merle. We pulled up to a white farm house. We were forced to set up camp away from the house. That really didn't bother me. I hadn't really lived in house for a while now. I would rather lay out under the stars in the cool night air then sleep in an over stuffy house tossing and turning all night long not being able to sleep because it's too hot. We were met by Lori, Shane and Rick. We were introduced to Hershel the owner of the place. His daughters Maggie and Beth. Then there was Jimmy who was or is Beth's boyfriend. I can't say I was paying much attention. Then there was Patricia.

"How's Carl?" Dale asked slowly unsure what the answer would be. But then most of us were unsure of what the answer was. Lori and Rick filled us in on the fact that he was stable and should make a full recovery. I was happy to hear that. We didn't need to lose another one not so soon. I wasn't saying whether we had lost Sophia or not. There was still hope. I would hold the hope for her until we found her dead, alive or a walker. We stood around having a funeral for Otis. We were filled on by Shane with what happened when they made a run for things that were needed for Carl to make it out of the surgery ok. I didn't wanna believe his story and I don't think anyone else did. It was easier to act like we believed him about Otis sacrificing himself so Carl would live, but something was just off with Shane. He was up to something I just wasn't sure what. But he wasn't my problem to deal with.

"What happened to Merle?" I turned to look at Glenn. He had asked Daryl. I took a deep breath waiting for Daryl to explode. But he never did. Instead Daryl walked off. "Did I say something wrong or something?" I walked closer to Glenn shaking my head.

"Merle took off in the night. He didn't think he was needed. He has been pulling away from everyone since Rick cuffed him to the roof. It's what Merle thought he had to do. He didn't tell any of us he was leaving. They got into a fight before they left. Daryl's blaming himself for it." I felt like some of the blame for Merle taking off should be on me as well. I didn't have to throw me being with his baby brother in his face like I had. I could've reached out and made Merle feel like he was needed. Things didn't go good with him the last time I spoke to him either. If anyone was at fault here it was me. I drove him to the idea of leaving. I can see why Daryl feels like he was at fault as it was his fight with Merle to actually drive Merle off. But it wasn't my fault and it sure in the hell wasn't Daryl's fault either. I walked off going the way Daryl had went. I found him leaning on a wooden fence. I stood by him looking out over the field. We stood in silence. I didn't know what to say to him and I wanted him to speak first.

"I should've tried to make him stay. But a part of me is happy the old bastard left. He was good at keeping everyone down. That's what I feel the worst about. That I don't give a shit he left us. He's my damn brother I should care what happens to him." I turned so my back was leaning on the fence. I placed my hand on Daryl's arm looking up at him.

"You'll always care for him Daryl. But he was dragging us down. He didn't want to be a part of us anymore. You shouldn't feel bad about not wanting him around. I think you're the only one that did want him around." He shot me a look. "He is your brother, you should feel like that. Like you hate him, but you love him. No one wants their big brother there to watch over them. You wanna prove that you can take care of yourself and you don't need him. This is your chance to show him that. And god forbid he doesn't make it, he'll still be watching over you. He will always be a part of you that will never change." I stopped to take a breath and let everything I had told him sink in. I licked my lips taking a deep breath. "I hate what he did to us. But we can't change it now. There is no point in sulking over what he did. Life goes on Daryl. We really have to suck the bad times up and move on."

"I always thought he would be there for me when I needed him. Now when I find myself in trouble he won't be there."

"He will be Daryl. You'll see that. There is no way that son of a bitch will leave you to hang alone. He may not be here physically but he will always be here in spirit." I looked up to the house. "You think we can be safe here?"

"I really don't know." I sighed leaning into Daryl. He slipped his arm around me; I let my head rest against his shoulder. I don't see why we couldn't be happy here. It was safer than living in the woods, always having to watch our backs. Hershel and his family seemed to be safe here. They had everything they needed to make it through each and every day. Why couldn't we have that as well?


End file.
